


We'll Be Together

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Starting Over [38]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She keeps asking me when you're going to marry me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Together

“We’re just going to come to New York.”

“Do you mean for Mother’s Day weekend?”

“Are you saying we shouldn’t come?” Hotch countered.

“Of course that’s not what I'm saying, Aaron. I always love having you here. I just thought you and Jack might have different plans.”

“I don’t think it’s the best idea to go to Haley’s gravesite year after year. I'm not saying that Jack and I will never do it again; it carries its own importance. We’re just not going to do it this year. I asked Jack what he wanted to do for Mother’s Day. He said he wanted to have big pancakes and be with Beth.”

“He did?”

“Yes and as a matter of fact so do I.”

“What about Jessie?” Beth asked.

“She’ll be with Sam, the baby, and her mom. I think Sam has something big planned. We’re all in this strange place right now but we’re doing our best to work through it. We will always be a family no matter what happens.”

“It’s the place where you stop mourning. You’ll never stop loving or missing the person you lost but you have to take the brakes off life again. I know a little something about that. I'm going to Manchester to be with my mom.”

“I thought you would.” Hotch said. “It'll be plenty of travel but nothing that I'm not used to. Jack’s looking forward to it.”

“So tell me the plan Agent Hotchner.”

“I'm going to pick Jack up early from school on Friday and go straight to Union Station. Our train leaves at 2:30, which should have us in Manhattan by six at the latest.”

“I'm going to have to stay at work late on Friday, probably about 7 or so.” Beth said. “You guys can just make yourselves at home. I’ll pick us up some dinner if you want.”

“That sounds good. I got tickets for Jack and I to come home on Southwest from Manchester on Sunday evening at 7:30. We only have to be there an hour before takeoff. There are some perks to being a federal agent.”

“You’ve got this scheduled to the hilt.”

“I'm that kind of guy.” Hotch said. “So we can come?”

“I want you guys here, yes you can come. I just didn't want to step on anyone else’s toes. I know family comes first.”

“You are family, Beth.”

“I really appreciate that.”

“I'm not just saying it to appease you. I mean it.”

“I know you do. Well I’ll call Mom tomorrow to let her know there will be two more for dinner. My brother is cooking so we won't have to squeeze you guys in. I know she’s going to be excited about seeing Jack.”

“We want to get her a present.” He said. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“I hardly know what I'm getting her. My mother loves knick-knacks…she has one of those great curio cabinets where she keeps her figurines. She loves angels and bells. She loves books, sweaters, she knits, and she loves eating at nice restaurants. You know, Mom stuff.”

“Mom stuff; I think I got it.”

“She’ll love anything that you get her. She likes you Aaron.”

“I'm glad.”

“She keeps asking me when you're going to marry me.” Beth said.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. I can almost time it down to the minute the question will come out of her mouth. She tries but she's bad at concealing it. I guess I came by that honestly.”

“You can tell her that slow and steady wins the race and I intend to cross the finish line.”

“Can I quote you?” Beth asked.

“You can absolutely quote me. I love you so much, Beth.”

“I love you too, and no pressure on any of this. I promise. My mother will be OK.”

“I don’t mind if you pressure me sometimes. My feet have this tendency to get stuck to the floor.”

“I told you about those shoes, Hotchner.” She laughed. “I may make use of the pressure thing some time in the near future though.”

“I can handle it. Give me what you got, Miss Clemmons.”

“Oh I got game. Don’t make me put it on you.”

“Talk, talk, talk.” Hotch said laughing.

“You just wait until Friday…I'm going to make you eat those words Mister.”

“I’ll eat what you tell me to.”

“Aaron!” Beth exclaimed.

“That’s me being brazen.”

“I love it! I'm going to hold you to it when I see you.”

“I'm going to hold you too.” he said. “That’s a promise. I miss you.”

“Me too. Being apart isn’t easy. I knew it wouldn’t be but I didn't think it'd be quite this hard.”

“Just don’t let go, OK?”

“I wouldn’t.”

Beth would be home soon. They hadn't talked about her moving back to DC since their initial conversation and weekend together. They didn't need to beat it like a dead horse; it was going to happen. There were projects at work that Beth was a big part of. No move would take place until her work was done. Hotch understood and supported all she wanted to do.

“I know he’s already asleep but give Jack a kiss from me.”

“I will. I'm not sure if I’ll have a chance to call tomorrow but I will text. I will also see you on Friday.”

“I love you, Aaron.”

“I love you too. Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight.”

Beth didn't want to hang up but it was time. It had been a long day, for both of them; she needed some rest. She felt better whenever she heard his voice. It made her feel close to him. That wasn’t something she wanted to end quickly. 

It was a surprise that she was going to see Aaron and Jack this weekend. The news marked quite a change in their relationship. Mother’s Day was Haley’s day and Beth had no problem with that. Both father and son were moving on from their loss and grief. She always made sure to respect and nurture the parts of Hotch and Jack that held onto the late mother. 

Still, it felt nice to know they wanted to be with her this year. Beth couldn’t stop smiling. The whole conversation was delightful…the perfect way to end her night. When the phone buzzed again, she looked down at it. The text envelope slowly spun so Beth touched it to open.

‘ _I love you. I know those are just words but I mean them from the bottom of my heart. I want you in my life, I want you in Jack’s, and I will cross the finish line soon. You’ve been a breath of fresh air and breathing with you has been amazing. We’re miles apart now but will be together soon. I’ll make sure then that you have no doubt what I'm feeling_.’ –Aaron

Beth quickly started typing a response. She loved that they usually ended their night with sweet texts, whether they had spoken or not. It was another part of her relationship with Aaron that made it so right for her.

‘ _The crossing the finish line metaphor is perfect considering how we met. I trust you Aaron and I believe in you…what we have is worth the wait. I can't wait to see you guys this weekend. I love you_.’ –Beth

***


End file.
